


Nightmares

by blackgoobae, Roro



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bullying, Don't try to hurt Eddie Brock or your head will get eaten, Dreamsharing, Eddie struggles with some fucked up childhood memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, He protects his man, M/M, Nightmares, Tentacles, Tongue Fucking, Venom is just a sweet avenging angel really, Venom is there to fuck them up even more, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgoobae/pseuds/blackgoobae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: With Venom, Eddie will never have to face his fears alone anymore. His Symbiote is there to make it all better.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581008) by [Roro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro). 



> The wonderful Roro was so kind to let me translate this so you all could appreciate it, too. Hope I did a good job, feel free to point out any errors you might notice :) Fair warning, there's a graphic scene where Venom delights in torturing and skinning kids and eating their heads, but it's a dream sequence. Aside from that, enjoy some Eddie!whump and our favorite Symbiote taking care of him, emotionally and sexually.

I must run, I have to hide. I literally fly through the school’s corridors, so much is my need to escape. I don’t understand why they are after me. I simply told the thruth, after all. I just did the right thing. This is how good people are supposed to act, I’m sure of it.

Then why do Bobby and his gang keep misbehaving only to beat me to a pulp everytime I report them to the teachers? They are the ones in the wrong, they should feel guilty, instead they are hunting me down with the intention to hit me and kick me three against one. Cowards. Or maybe the real coward is me, because I'm not facing them with my head held high. I am running as far away from them as possible, hoping with all I’ve got they don’t find me. I have a gift with words, but I suck at physical displays of strenght.

My footsteps echo loudly through the halls, giving my pursuers a clear clue on which direction I'm headed to. I can hear them hurry as they shout my name, they are close. I take a swift turn to the right and climb the stairs. If I slip into a class and hide in the closet before they reach me, then maybe, just maybe, this time I will be able to walk home on my own legs without having to be carried there with an ambulance.

The second floor is quite ample, a chilly wind is blowing from all the windows and doors open for the afternoon cleanings. My ears pick up laughter at the bottom of the stairs so I sprint, with my lungs on fire and my cheeks both cold and burning at the same time.

I don’t want them to catch me, not again.

The corridor is almost over, in front of me there are only the glass door leading to the balcony and the last classroom on this floor. I start to enter it when a shiver runs down my spine, and in that moment I realize it’s already too late. I turn around slowly and there they are. Bobby and his two pals are looking at me with grins on their faces, stopping in their tracks just a few feet away from me.

"Did yuo really think you could escape us?"

Bobby advances, smiling with satisfaction. I take a step back, my breathing harsh.

"He wanted to slope off without paying for what he did." adds the guy on Bobby’s left, nearing.

"Me? You destroyed the Principal’s car, you should be the ones to pay!"

Bobby’s hand raises and he grabs me quickly by the scruff of my neck "I was never fond of little telltale birds like you. It’s time you learn your lesson, once and for all."

All it takes is a nod to his two minions and they seize me, one by the legs and one by the arms, lifting me up. I’m so scared I can’t even bring myself to say a thing, my whole body is shuddering with panic. By reflex, I kick and my foot slips from the guy’s hold, colliding with his nose. The noise I hear under my sole is chilling. The guy gets away from me to put his hands to his broken nose that’s bleeding copiously and, for a second, we all stand still, our eyes locked on the blood pooling on his face and clothes.

Then he shots a hateful glance at me and draws back his arm to throw a punch, charged with all the rage in his body, while I am still prisoner in his friend’s strong hold. I stiffen, fearing the blow that I’m sure will end up breaking something, but Bobby stops him.

"Calm down. Leave him to us."

The guy is about to protest, he’s determined to make me pay for the kick with his own hands, that’s obvious, but Bobby’s word is law so, after giving me another threatening look, he walks down the hall and disappears from view.

I envied him, because despite the broken nose he was free to go, at least.

Bobby takes his pal’s place, grabbing me once again by the feet, with eyes even more full of spite than before.

"Not only you’re a spy, but you dare to hurt my friend in such a vile way! You’re a fucking pussy and you deserve to be punished!"

Seeing Bobby’s expression, my bubbling terror finally allows me to open my mouth and scream. I cry out with all the breath I’ve got while trying to wriggle free from their grasps, but it’s all in vain. Amid my struggles, I can see with my eye’s tail the balcony approaching, closer, then the hands that are wrapping me tightly around the waist release me... over the edge. For a second, I can’t catch my breath. I watch the city from high up, turned upside-down, and my throat constricts. I raise my head: Bobby is holding me up by one foot now, while his friend’s hand is clenched around the other. Tears begin to drop down my temples as I watch their smiling faces.

"What do you say, Bobby, if we let birdy here go, will he fly away and tweet to teachers again?"

Bobby smirks, shaking me a bit. The city under me begins to tremble "I don’t know, Mark, we can always give it a try. And if he does, nothing stops us from putting him down for good. This is what’s done with sickly or bothering animals, is it not?"

They talk and laugh, making me swing left and right. In a last desperate attempt, I try to lift my hand and reach for the railing, but I barely brush it before Bobby steps on my fingers, making me yell with pain.

"Try that one more time and we’ll shove you down from the third floor!"

They keep on swinging me for a few more of minutes, then Bobby says "I think we had our fun, Mark, if the pussy says he’s sorry and swears he will never do the spy again then we can bring him up."

I dry my tears to see with clarity the faces of my two tormentors. They are looking at me with phony smiles, so sure they have bent me to their will.

"I will _never_ apologize." I bark, my voice sore from all the screams and crying.

Bobby’s face darkens.

His hands release their hold.

Then everything becomes cold and pitch black.

 ***

**Eddie.**

I wake up confused, with my eyes wide open, short of breath. My chest is covered with sweat, but I’m in my flat, at least, safe. I sit, running a hand through the hair that got plastered to my forehead during sleep. I hate having that nightmare. I feel a light tingling starting in my left hand. I know very well what it means. After mere moments, a small replica of Venom’s face takes form, exiting my arm like a long snakey. It stares at me.

**"Eddie, what’s wrong?"**

I shake my head in an attempt to avoid the talk and get up to go to the bathroom to refresh a bit.

"I thought you knew about everything that floats about in my mind."

He doesn’t reply at once. I’m only in my boxers so I can see him change position on my body, slowly crawling along my whole arm lenght to then perch himself on my shoulder.

 **"It’s complicated."**  he replies.

I dismiss the answer with a grunt and enter the bathroom. I wash my face and let the coldness of the water seep into my bones, strenghtening me and driving away the bad feeling that fucking nightmare left me with.

**"What did you dream of, Eddie?"**

I close the bathroom door with a kick and walk towards the kitchen. I don’t wanna talk about it, not with him. But I know how persistent he can be.

"Some memories from my childhood."

**"Tell me."**

I open the fridge, get out the carton of orange juice and take a long sip, more to delay the conversation than because I’m thirtsy.

"Why do you care so much?"

Venom’s head moves around to face me **"You are mine, Eddie, and I swore to protect you from anyone and anything. Including your own mind."**

I push it aside and place the carton back in the fridge, close the window, and make my way to bed.

"It would be pointless." I sigh, laying down on the wrinkled covers.

I had a similar conversation with Annie in the past, she too was convinced that she could cast away my bad memories simply by being there for me. She had said that if we fell asleep hugging each other, her bright attitude and all the love she held for me would have prevented the nighmares from coming and upset me. It never worked.

Suddenly, Venom is standing next to me. A big and dark Symbiote that everyone fears, but that is trying so hard to connect with me. A giggle almost ripples out of my lips, thinking this is the same being that enjoys ripping people’s heads off. He lays motionless on one side, just staring at me with those large white eyes. I look down to my hip, where a long black tendril still binds my body to his.

"I don’t remember exactly when it happened..." I begin, fixing my gaze on that thin filament like it’s my lifeline "I was just a kid, maybe a bit small for my age. Anyway, I’ve always thought that you have to fight for what you believe in, for the truth."

I take a deep breath, it seems kind of ridiculous having such a chat with Venom while being half-naked in the middle of the night.

"Because of this convinction, one day I got on the nerves of a bully. We had already clashed many times before, actually, so I was fully aware of what he could do to me, but that time it got worse. He... well..."

I glance at Venom’s face, his eyes are fixed on me, attentive.

"He hanged me from the balcony on the second floor of our school. Then, since I didn’t act like he wanted me to, he let me fall."

**"This is why you are scared of heights."**

I nod, staring at the celeing. It’s been a long time since I last told this story, because it always unsettles me.

**"What happened to you after that?"**

I shrugh "I woke up in a hospital. I don’t remember the details of the fall, but from my injuries they deduced I was able to turn as to not smash my head on the ground. But I was in a coma for a few days, during which they had to operate on me because of a flat vertebrae, fractured ribs and arms and, strange enough, only one broken leg."

 **"And the person who did this to you?"** Venom’s voice is a little more rough than usual **"What happened to him?"**

I look back to him. Now his eyes are narrowed, his muscles are all in tension, as if he were ready to attack somebody.

"He and his friends were expelled, I have no idea what happened to them after. And, honestly, I don’t give a damn."

 **"I do care!"**  he snaps, raising from the bed and throwing a punch so strong against the wall it leaves an indentation. This will have to be fixed soon or the neighbors will start to complain. Again **"I want their heads!"**

At those words, my heart skips a beat, but I choose to ignore it. I have an enraged Symbiote to handle. I get up, sitting next to him.

"Calm down! First things first, it’s been years, who knows where the hell they are or if they’re even still alive. Maybe they got their act together and became good people. It’s possible! Second, you can’t eat someone’s head just because they make you angry. We had a deal!"

Venom is still as he stares me in the eye, then he looks down to my hands. He reaches out to take them in his and holds them tightly, his form slipping a bit into my skin.

**"They hurt you, Eddie. They keep on hurting you, even now. I crave the satisfaction of ripping their heads off and throw their dead bodies at your feet."**

I shouldn’t feel pleasure in hearing such words, but I feel it all the same. My heart starts beating at a furious rate in my chest, just at the thought that someone would do this for my sake. Even though we are discussing a homicide, in my mind it sounds kind of romantic. I think I might have a problem. But, given that I have accepted to coexist with an alien Symbiote living in my body, I must not be so normal to begin with.

"Thanks," I whisper with the glimpse of a smile "but, really, there’s no need. I’m a grown-ass man, I can survive having a nightmare or two per month." Or per week.

Venom gives me a sideway glance. He doesn’t seem fully convinced, but he re-enters my body without further protests. I am alone again. I lay back down and go on staring at that crack on the celeing that always soothes me into Morpheus’ arms.

 ***

I must run, I have to hide. I literally fly through the school’s corridors, so much is my need to escape. Everything darkens around me. I don’t know why I’m running, I don’t understand what’s happening. My feet slow down, but I have to run, I have to run... from what?

I stop, panting, and look around, trying to find my bearings. The halls here are all the same, silent and deserted. I’d like to know why I have been running. I’m sure there must be a good reason for that, but I don’t remeber it. My body moves of its own accord, as if guided by an unseen force, and I walk until I arrive at the second’s floor balcony.

Why am I here?

"Did yuo really think you could escape us?"

Perplexed, I turn. There are three boys in front of me, three big boys that I know, that I feel like I know somehow.

"He wanted to slope off without paying for what he did." says one of them as they near me, trying to seem threatening. I don’t get it.

"Who are you?"

The guys stop in their tracks, clearly surprised by my question. I am too. Not by the question, but by my voice. It’s deep, it’s... mature. I look down at myself. Yep, I’m an adult.

"You pussy think you can scare us just because you’ve grown some muscles? Ah!"

The tallest and broader of the three comes forward and attempts to face me, but I’m much taller than him, so his whole demeanor is quite pathetic.

"I’m sorry, what?" I ask, still not understanding neither why I’m here nor who these kids are and what they want from me.

He doesn’t like my answer, he’s about to punch me, but something behind me springs to block his blow. I watch mesmerized as a large black tentacle begins to wrap around the boy’s fist...and snaps it. He yells histerically, holding his broken wrist and falling on his knees as the other two back off, scared, staring with eyes filled with terror at something behind my shoulders.

I turn, too, and it’s in that instant, when I see Venom appearing in his glorious form, that the memories resurface. I look at him with surprise for a long moment. None of us is speaking, there’s no need to. Then he surpasses me and paces towards the kids that are trying to run away, leaving Bobby at his fate. Venom catches them immediately with his tendrils and drags them back in front of me, forcing them to kneel, too.

The three boys are crying, desperate, begging for mercy.

 **Mercy?** Venom bends down to their faces stained with tears and mucus **Did you have mercy on Eddie? Did you spare him?**

None of them answers, Bobby mutters unintelligible words, swinging back and forth on his knees with his eyes fixed on his mangled hand.

**You touched what is mine. You hurt him, so now We will hurt you. A lot.**

True to his words, he grabs Mark’s arm and he tears it off with a violent shake. Blood is spilling everywhere and Mark’s cries echo down the hallway. I stare. I know I should do something and put an end to this, I know I should stop this barbarity. But Venom is here and he’s doing all this for me, he’s avenging me in his own way. So I do nothing but look at the scene, breathless.

I watch him maim the bodies of my tormentors, piece by piece. I hear them shouting, without ever being able to pass out, forced to feel until the last drop of the pain he decided to afflict on them. He leaves Bobby for last, ‘cause he knows he’s the leader, that everything started with him, that he’s the problem. To him, Venom reserves the worst treatment. He breaks every single bone in his body and then, slowly, he starts to peel his skin away, leaving only the muscles.

I don’t know how much time we spend like this, I don’t knwo how long that purposely dragged out torture lasts. I’m only aware that, when in the end it remains nothing of those three but a bubbling mass of flesh, Venom, my Venom, plastered all over with blood, lifts them in the air and rips their heads off with just one bite, throwing their corpses at my feet after. With Bobby, it’s different: he rips it off alright, but at a slow pace, using one of his large hands, so that he suffers to the last minute, so that he can’t even enjoy a rapid death. Then his body joins the pile at my feet and his head is digested by Venom’s stomach.

Silence now fills the blood covered corridor.

I look at Venom. He’s panting, fists clenched tight, face lowered on the stack of meat that once were people.

"Thank you."

It’s all I can say, my voice cracking with emotion. His eyes jump up, searching mine. We stare at each other for a long time.

**I will always protect you, Eddie.**

Carefully, I climb over those lifelss bodies and get close to him, unable to utter a single word because of the thrill cursing through me. I just reach out my hands and he understands. He always understands. He spreads his arms and I bury my face against his wide chest, holding him to me, hedless of the blood coating him. His arms surround me, his whole being encompasses mine, enclosing me in a cocoon.

Once again, everything is dark, but this time it’s warm, this time I’m safe. This time I am home.

 ***

I open my eyes. I can hear some birds chirping outside the window. I look at the alarm clock, it’s past 9 a.m. I've never slept this much before. I turn my head to the other side of the bed. Venom is there, still as a statue, lying on his side and facing me like last night. His gaze is locked on me, he’s waiting for some kind of reaction.

There are a hundreth logical ones to pick from: I should scold him for entering my mind without permission, for attacking those kids, even if just in my subconscious; I should make him promise never to do such a thing again, I should-

I lunge and kiss him.

Because I feel it’s this I should be doing, it’s this I want to do. He responds with fervor, cupping my face in his hands while his tentacles grip my boxers and lower them without much compliment. I find myself naked under the powerful body of a Symbiote that is sticking his too long tongue in my throat, encircling mine, caressing it.

**You’re mine, Eddie.**

His words thunder in my head, like it happened during the dream. I give in to that simple fact: I am his as much as he is mine. I let him toy with my body, feeling him merge with it. He fills me with his entire being, we become one entity.

He detaches from my mouth and that allows me to catch my breath. His face disappears from view. I’d like to get up, but the tentacles keep me down on the bed, my legs spread.

**I want to see what is mine, Eddie.**

I tremble. My pulse quickens and my cock is clearly enjoying the prospect of being completely displayed, because it proudly stiffens between my shamefully bound legs.

I hear Venom snigger and I lift my head high enough to see him get down on my erection and encircle it with his tongue. I open my mouth, excited at the feeling of that appendage around my hard dick. Then Venom’s tongue starts to rotate and, in that moment, I think I might be going crazy. I throw my head back, moaning loudly, and hoping the neighbors are not home. But Venom is still not satisfied. He removes his tongue and I feel his hot breath on my cock’s head as his sharp teeth graze along its lenght. It’s such an intense sensation that I swear I can see stars. I gasp, in need of air, and try to move my hips to get some friction, but Venom keeps me perfectly still, at his complete mercy.

I want to tell him to back off, to allow me some relief, but I can’t. He wishes for me to fully submit to him. And I want it, too. I relax, content to just moan, and enjoying these attentions.

Venom, pleased with my surrender, lifts his head from my dick and without preamble, using his body as leverage, tips me over and lays me prone on the sheets. I turn my face, both to better breath and to observe what he’s doing with the corner of my eye. I feel him adjusting my waist so that my ass is high up and I assist in the movement by placing my knees on the matress to support my weight.

He spreads my cheeks and I blush, terribly embarassed. I’ve never been so exposed to someone’s view before, not even with Annie. I tighten my fingers around the tentacles holding me and they shape themselves until they become hands, holding mine in return.

Then his tongue is there, teasing my hole. He licks it a couple of times, pokes it, and gently enters it, I think in fear of hurting or scaring me. I tense a bit. it’s so strange and at the same time so erotic feeling him this way, inside me. As he plays with my rim, his tentacles have started to slide all over my body, causing me to shiver in pleasure. I can sense him on my neck, on my nips, on my hips, on my cock, everywhere. He thrusts in deeply with his tongue, without ever stopping moving it around, and I feel I’m close to my limit. I feel like I’m about to burst.

 **I want to taste your cum, Eddie.** I hear him roar, a sound so low and throaty that it resonates with such an intensity that even my sweet spot vibrates. I arch, filled with bliss.

That’s how I come: with his tongue deep in my ass and his entire being surrounding my body. For a moment, I feel like I’m going to pass out. But Venom is here. I know he would take care of me. I collapse on the bed, out of breath, then turn to look at him. I find him sitting on the matress, busy licking his hand that’s stained with sperm. My sperm. I should probably find it all embarassing, but instead this vision only sends a lust thrill down my spine, straight to my dick, that does its best to harden again.

He notices it and smirks with that large toothy mouth of his. He crawls his way over my sweaty body and reaches my shoulder, settling there, half out and half inside of me, with an arm holding my waist in a possessive grip and a leg above mine.

He scratches his face against my flesh and I bring up a hand to caress his head. I swear I hear him purr.

**"You taste good, Eddie."**

I smirk "Gee, thanks." then I frown "Venom, you...you don’t...I mean, you’re not...?"

**"Don’t worry, Eddie. We’re going to have sex, but you’re not ready yet."**

I stare at him, moving my head aside. He continues to press his face agasinst my shoulder, eyes closed, and a stupid smile stretching his mouth.

"I’m not worried! I was just thinking that... you know, it’s not polite to not return the favor."

He opens one eyelid and looks at me for a moment, then suddenly raises his head and kisses me. Our tongues search, find each other and begin to dance like old lovers. When he pulls away, I’m on cloud nine and my cheeks are on fire. He grins, going back to settle on my shoulder.

**"You don’t have to reciprocate, you are mine. I take what I want when I want it."**

We stay like that, Venom blissfully dozing off and me with a thousand thoughts running around my brain and a small smile gracing my lips. Outside the window the birds keep on chirping and I realize that, somehow, my life has changed again. For the better, definetely.

Now I’m not afraid to go to sleep, not anymore, I’m not scared to dream, because there will be him to keep me safe. And it doesn’t matter how many times I fall, he will always catch me.

 

 


End file.
